


Imagery

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Triggers(maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I will add tags as the story progresses and go to my Tumblr (xcaboosertrvb.tumblr.com) if you want to see the updates there before anyone else.)</p><p>What are Imageries? Well, it's simple really, kids who have the imagination and creativity to create anything they desire. Something that can be made real, into something touchable. It may seem like a really good power, but take heed every time a kid uses it, they use a part of their life to create something. One simply cannot choose to be an Imagery, they have to be born into it. Though once they are at a certain age, they grow out of it, but it seems that recently no one is growing out of it.</p><p>Rooster Teeth has become a mix of humans and Imageries and people respected each other greatly. Though it seems that when the new guy shows up, trouble seems to brew as they link their pasts together to produce more conflict in the office. Will the office be able to help them make amends or will the office be forced to take sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagery

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one person in this chapter, but in the next chapter and all the other chapters, it won't be first person point of view and won't only be Kdin. I had to pick one person and Kdin just had to be it. Anyway enjoy and read away!
> 
> By the way, if you read any of my other stories, then sadly there won't be an update on them for a while, probably a long while because I had lost all my works when my flashdrive broke. So I'm really really sorry about that! I'll make back ups next time!!

It wasn't everyday you realize that there were people like you who were trying to conquer the world. What they did was right to me, everything they sacrificed to get to that conclusion seemed very logical. From whatever perspective I look at it, though, I claim that they both did the right thing, be they Alpha or Omega. Me? It doesn't matter what side I was on, I think of both sides to be correct in their goals, logically. Picking a specific side was illogical and if you knew what happened, it would make sense to you and it would also help if you were an Imagery.

As much as I love explaining myself, even though I don't, as far as I know, there is no other Imagery than myself and sadly, I really wish there was. I'm left here to fend for myself and clarify to human minds that what happened in the past was a mistake, I have to lie only because their stupid minds won't be able to wrap their minds around the fact that they all almost died. Their minds aren't as complex as ours, most of the time they think inside the box instead of outside, but we, Imageries, have a tendency to think outside the box.

"Put him in here." The Head of FBI opened the door for his two lackeys as they pushed me into a room with a table in the middle of it and two chairs across from each other. They pushed me onto the chair forcibly and they walked towards the door standing next to it, guarding. The Head of FBI sat in the chair across from me, his hands folded together, "I want you to describe the incident that started four years ago. Everything from start to finish." Four years ago? Not even, it started five years ago, even if the attack didn't start five years ago, it started from the first conflict. When the new guy showed up.

They kept asking me questions about what happened, anything that could be helpful for their research, like why it all happened. I didn't answer any of them, nor did I speak. I didn't completely know myself, but I sure as hell experienced what happened. I won't live through it again, I won't tell them anything. All that happened was traumatizing and outright inconceivable, all of it, death and murder, everyone they just... they just all... They just all betrayed each other. All of them, the best of friends, about twenty people, they just turned on each other like they were strangers and like they were all enemies from the beginning. I don't know why, but I would love to find out.

I was one of the survivors of the Attack of the Imageries, as they called it. Everything went rock bottom as it all started, they were asking me because so far, I am the only survivor, that they've found. No one from the Alphas survived, at least not to my knowledge. I just hope that... that I'm doing the right thing. Telling them everything from start to finish. Yes, I do know what happened, when it all started, how it came about, where it began, who the leader of the Alphas was, but I don't know why. I bet if I tell the whole story, I would figure out why and hopefully just hopefully there'll be a miracle.

I sat in a room, an interrogation room to be exact, and across from me is the Head of the FBI, who apparently is here to ask me what happened before or rather what started the Attack of the Imageries. I explained, "I fear that what happened will not be of help to you and it sure as hell won't be if I'm the only Imagery to be alive. So just kill me already, I've been on Earth far too long and witnessed too much to live peacefully again, so I challenge you. If you can figure out why it happened and prove to me that what the Alphas did was not okay, something that was explainable to a very broad reason, then I'll listen to you and do what you want me to. But first, I gotta start the story from the very beginning, months before the attack even started." I grinned, warily watching the guards who stood behind the Head of the FBI. "You play my game, I play yours." He nodded slowly and my grin turned into a smirk, "Just one more thing, before I ramble about the past..."

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

I sighed, "Tsk tsk," I said "have to make the first move, if you will. Before we start this game, I just would love to say as we spend a short while here in this locked up and shall I say very uncomfortable interrogation room. Checkmate."

When I blinked, I found myself surrounded by blood covering the walls and a puddle of blood at my feet with three bodies laying on the floor, bodies that looked opened up by a monster of sorts. I guess I would be the monster, but not really, I wasn't the one who did it. Imagination was a wonderful thing. I sighed, "Too bad, I thought you'd find me just to see if I was okay and breathing, not like the rest, dead and rotting like a dead animal. I thought you'd come and say hi and make sure that I wouldn't end up like the rest, but it seems you steered me towards the direction opposite to Theta. I would've trusted you anyway, but as always you FBI never learn. We're dangerous people, at least, we were." I walked out of the room and building, people staring at me intently like I was some tiger ready to pounce at them and I ignored them the best I could.

My name is Kdin Jenzen, currently the only survivor of Team Omega, one of the intelligence in Team Omega, experienced in the field, and questioned by the FBI, but it seems that it doesn't matter anymore. I want to find out why, why everything fell apart just because of something that some of us disagreed on. Why they decided to try to make the world as their own. We were the Imageries, people who didn't intend to hurt anyone and who were meant to lose their powers when we reach a level of maturity. I guess I have to recall everything, all the memories I repressed to get to my conclusion. I chuckled, I seem like one of the Epsilons now. All they do is remember, that's what they were meant to do. Anyway, the story is a long five years, but it'll be worth it.

I just have to start at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue may not make sense because it doesn't have to do with this part of the story, but it will make sense in the future I promise you!


End file.
